


Angelicales ojos verdes

by jamil



Series: Reto anual: 12 meses 12 Relatos 2021 by TanitBenNajash [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angel Harry Styles, Angel Louis Tomlinson, F/F, Fluff, Mentioned Niall Horan, Other, Romance, Sassy Liam, alma liam, besos entre angeles, liam mi favorito, los angeles no tienen genero, no se como sucedio, pero si tuvieran serian mujeres
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamil/pseuds/jamil
Summary: ... —Lo siento papi, he sido una niña mala.—No sé cuántas veces te lo he dicho ya, Harry —Louis tomó una respiración para calmarse y centrar su energía en su núcleo una vez más, cuando vio que Harry la miraba hacia arriba, se había elevado sin siquiera pensarlo. —Pero por última vez, es perdóname, padre que he pecado.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Reto anual: 12 meses 12 Relatos 2021 by TanitBenNajash [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121873
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Angelicales ojos verdes

**Author's Note:**

> Este relato participa en el Reto anual: 12 meses 12 relatos 2021 organizado por De aquí y de allá by TanitBenNajash.  
> Mes: Enero.  
> Consigna: Relato libre
> 
> *Lo que me enseñaron en la iglesia(por lo menos mi maestra de catecismo) es que los ángeles no tienen género, pero sí había que usar un él/ella, iba a utilizar ella para salvar esta compañía.

Los humanos creerían que la vida de los ángeles sería mucho más fácil, incluso Louis lo creyó un tiempo, apenas hace cien años atrás la vida parecía tan fácil y llevadera, hoy era una guía madura, con la responsabilidad de enseñar a una guía estudiante, este deber le quitaba todo lo fácil y llevadera que podía ser su eternidad.

Algunas veces casi hasta podía compadecer a algunos humanos, esas veces eran cada que tenía que escuchar a Harry hablar con esa voz tan lenta y vacilante.

Harry.

Estaba sentada en el banco blanco que pertenecía a todo el inmobiliario de la inmaculada habitación, tenía una mazana en sus manos y la comía con la misma lentitud que hablaba, la cual Louis llamaba desesperante. Y es que ni siquiera tenían necesidad de comer, pero ahí estaba Harry, como los otros ángeles aficionados a la vida humana, comiendo la jugosa fruta y el líquido de esta manchando sus rosados labios. El rojo del fruto contrastaba tanto en todo el lugar blanco y brillante, además de los rizos de Harry.

Louis carraspeó, dándole una mirada severa a su alumna.

—Oh, sí. —Desesperadamente lenta. 

Harry dejo la manzana sobre sus rodillas que salían de la túnica blanca, Louis ignoro el jugo derramándose en sus piernas y en cambio volteo hacia arriba donde pudo ver revolotear un poco sus blancas alas en revelación de nerviosismo, sin embargo, no compuso su mirada.

—Lo siento es que no suelo decirlo en voz alta. —Fue el turno de Harry carraspear completamente sonrojada y sus ojos verdes tan cristalinos, elevo su mirada como si no estuvieran ya en lo más alto del paraíso y así poder ofrecer respeto a su deidad, aunque era tonto e innecesario Louis le daba puntos. — _Lo siento papi, he sido una niña mala._

Louis boqueo horrorizada, atragantándose incluso con su saliva, sintió su cuerpo tibio avisándole los sentimientos de su enojo con otros que no supo explicar y sus alas abiertas en todo el esplendor de la habitación agitadas aleteando al ritmo de la pesada respiración de la guía, por aquella cosa que debió ser cualquier otra antes que un ángel, claramente.

—No sé cuántas veces te lo he dicho ya, Harry —Louis tomó una respiración para calmarse y centrar su energía en su núcleo una vez más, cuando vio que Harry la miraba hacia arriba, se había elevado sin siquiera pensarlo. —Pero por última vez, es _perdóname, padre que he pecado._

Harry asintió torpemente observándola con la mirada brillosa, lo que cambio por completo el ánimo de Louis, quien respiró. Lo que menos quería era hacer llorar a su estudiante, era una maestra primeriza pero incluso era demasiado cruel en las guías veteranas hacer llorar a sus estudiantes, lo malo de todo esto es que ya le faltaban dedos de las manos para contar cuantas veces había visto a Harry darle _aquella_ mirada.

—Creo que solo es cuestión de que lo practiques y lo harás bien —dijo en un suspiro, en el mismo que sintió como sus alas se relajaban. —¿Crees que para la siguiente reunión puedas decirlo bien para mí?

Estaba vez Harry mordió su labio inferior, haciéndolo más regordete entre sus dientes, Louis pensó en que podía reventarse. Aparto la mirada de ello llevando una de sus manos a su flequillo para apartarlo o solo no pensar más en eso.

—Entonces hazlo y trae un poco de orgullo para mí.

Tomó sus cosas, que simplemente constaba de su libreta donde tenía el itinerario completo la vida humana que debía guiar, por lo menos hasta que esta decidiera algo completamente estúpido y cambiara el rumbo, que cada tres días era así, pero la pequeña ángel ni siquiera se iba a detener a pensar más de dos veces en las decisiones de ese humano por hoy.

—Trae un poco de orgullo para mí.

La voz de Liam se logró escuchar por uno de los pasillos abiertos al gran jardín, Louis rodo los ojos. Para ser el alma humana más vieja esperando ser reencarnada, debía darle la oportunidad, la eternidad era demasiado aburrida sin no tenías un propósito y Liam parecía sentirse demasiado abrumado en su propio caparazón.

—¿Qué fue esa mierda? —al escucharle hablar de esa forma, Louis se preguntaba si era buena idea ser condescendiente con él. —¿Están en alguna clase de relación consensuada?

—Liam —la voz del ángel sonó tajante mientras se adelantaba unos cuantos pasos del alma.

—¿El señor lo sabe?

—¿Por qué lo tendría que saber? —pregunto con hastío, lo que hizo a Liam fruncir el ceño con una sonrisa incitadora, Louis quería gritar y revolotear hasta el cansancio. —No hay nada que deba saber, solo era una clase, no puede avanzar sobre como enseñar a pedir perdón y dar respeto.

—Yo creo que respeta muy bien.

Louis rodo los ojos hasta llegar al pozo. —Yo creo que debes ocuparte de tus asuntos, Li.

Antes de que Liam pudiera decirle algo más, cayó por el túnel hacia la tierra en busca de su humano.

° .✩┈┈∘ * ┈˃̶୨୧˂̶┈ * ∘┈┈✩. °

Había pasado una hora desde que las constelaciones habían estado iluminando el paraíso, Louis se dirigía al pequeño salón que compartía con Harry, quien siempre llegaba tarde, pero esta vez ya estaba ahí.

La observo por un momento con duda para después pararse frente a ella, los rizos de Hary estaban más largos desde la primera vez que se habían visto, ahora llegaban a sus caderas y estos brillaban entre la ropa y la piel de Harry casi tanto como sus ojos, era casi tan bella como las imágenes que los humanos solían pintar en honor a los ángeles, aunque si Louis fuera una crítica diría que la belleza de Harry era más grande.

—Muy bien, Harry.

—¿Muy bien?

Louis la observo por un momento aun tratando de averiguar el tono de su voz mientras asentía, parpadeó y apartó su mirada para ver los apuntes de la clase pasada.

—¿Puedes decirme la súplica de la reunión anterior?

—Si puedo, pap… —Harry boqueó y Louis elevó una de sus cejas interrogante ignorando con todas sus fuerzas cualquier cosa que hubiera estado a punto de oír. — _perdóname, padre que he pecado._

—Muy bien, excelente, has mejorado bastante.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron tan enormes que Louis se asustó hasta que vio una sonrisa en el rostro del ángel, lo que le hizo soltar una risa entre dientes que a su vez contagio al ángel más pequeño, la risa de Harry era una locura, jamás había escuchado algo como eso parecía un _croac_ pero era lo suficientemente alargado como para que sonara ahogado y fuera tan divertido que olvidarías la razón de tu risa ahora solo para reír de la alegría que el _croac_ podría darte, Louis no pudo evitar tampoco el sentirse demasiado embobada como si se tratara de un canto. Había una mirada brillosa en Harry pero Louis estaba segura que no era llanto.

—¿Estas preparada para la asignación?

Harry asintió, sus alas aún se movían descoordinadas por la manera en que había reído y revoloteado en su lugar, el sonrojo ya se veía ligero en sus mejillas cuando pudo hablar una vez más: —Lo he estado desde que supe que podía ser guía.

Louis sonrió enternecida y con sorpresa, no había imaginado que Harry estuviera tan comprometida con ser guía, ya que para ser aprendiz era un ángel demasiado mayor, dos siglos menor que Louis, pero era lo suficientemente grande como para por lo menos haber tenido una docena de humanos a su cuidado.

—¿Lo dices en serio? Siempre creí que estabas mejor solo con las labores del _gran jardín._

—En realidad lo estoy —rió con vergüenza, el rojo en sus mejillas se hizo más fuerte—, pero fue cuando presencié mi primera asignación oficial y pude sentir el amor y emoción de todos en aquel acto y quise experimentarlo por cuenta propia.

Claro, había olvidado que Harry era un ángel muy sensible a las emociones de los demás, estos ángeles podían sentir más fuerte que algún otro, podían hacer de la felicidad o el dolor algo suyo por completo, pero antes de que estos pudieran relacionarse con quienes desconocieran su capacidad, eran asesorados lo suficiente como para que esos sentimientos no los dañaran.

—La verdad es que me obsesione por un tiempo en ser una guía, pero todas las maestras me rechazaban, creo que no creían que pudiera ser racional.

Ahora todo concordaba, Louis era una maestra primeriza y Harry había sido rechazada en cada convocatoria hasta ahora, incluso al principio le había sorprendido tener a Harry a su cuidado, pero lo había visto como un buen reto de parte de sus ex mentoras, ahora solo sabía que le habían dado alguien que se habían cansado de rechazar.

Harry era un excelente ángel, lograba transmitir siempre sentimientos positivos y muchas veces había logrado llevarse los negativos de una gran habitación, Harry era excelente en el manejo de emociones, no entendía porque las otras guías le habían rechazado tanto, si Harry era un poco distraída a la hora de practicar lo teórico, pero no era nada que Louis no hubiera podido manejar y una prueba es que finalmente en esta lección habían dicho correctamente la súplica de la reunión anterior. No era justo.

—¿Louis?

Despertó de su ensoñación percatandose del pequeño calor, sus pensamientos le habían hecho enojarse, pero Harry había estado tratando de disiparlo, aunque no lo suficiente como para que Louis se sintiera invadida.

—¿Estas bien?

—Sí, sí. Solo me distraje un momento.

Harry frunció el ceño sin embargo sonrió, de esa manera en que se marcaban pequeños hoyuelos en sus mejillas y hacías de sus ojos dos estrellas verdes que brillaban más que cualquier otra cosa que Louis hubiera conocido. Trago, los ojos de Harry estaban brillando de nuevo una vez más pero no había forma en que fuera por algo mano o estricto por parte de Louis. En su vientre la guía sintió nuevamente algo que no pudo explicar.

° .✩┈┈∘ * ┈˃̶୨୧˂̶┈ * ∘┈┈✩. °

Louis miraba a su humano, cada que lo miraba en aquellas situaciones extrañaba a su humano anterior, Tom. Aunque no había vivido mucho había sido un humano tranquilo, solitario, tan solitario que eso lo llevó a la muerte, pero al fin y al cabo tranquilo. No había molestado a Louis con ataques emocionales, o falta de estos que lo llevara a ser un peligro, de verdad había sido tranquilo, algunas veces Louis pensó que merecía vivir una vez más, cosa que negaría en voz alta, ángel y guía, pero seguía siendo un cordero temeroso de su pastor como para jugar a ser Dios ella misma.

Aunque le hubiera gustado estar preparado para manejar cosas más volátiles, como este nuevo humano, que a pesar ya habían pasado veinte años juntos, Louis no podía a acostumbrarse a su inestabilidad y esa forma tan cambiante en sus emociones. Niall tenía un enamoramiento de ocho largos años por un chico, Louis lo había visto llorar tanto como lo había visto reír con el chico de pelo negro, sin embargo, no se calificaba como una relación estable y si le preguntaban al ojo crítico de Louis, Niall no llegaría a nada serio con Zayn.

Quien era la molestia principal del ángel en ese momento. Niall había dejado la seguridad en su vida muchas veces por su novio, que de inmediato le había hecho ver el error que había cometido y esta vez no era la excepción. El humano estaba sentado en una estación de tren con todas sus pertenencias en cuatro maletas, llorando en silencio y mirando al vacío, claramente estaba solo como desamparado, por lo menos hasta que volviera a irlanda con su familia.

Estos momentos son en los que solía sentirse inútil en la vida de Niall, por más que tratara no podía ayudarlo, le hubiera gustado tener esa cualidad de Harry para poder borrar su tristeza y sus preocupaciones por un momento, tan solo con Harry podría quitar un poco de la amargura que traía el amor a los humanos.

Louis se preguntó como seria el amor y porque hacía a los humanos cometer estupideces, como lo hacía Niall o era tan doloroso cuando faltaba como para poder matarlos como lo había hecho con Tom.

° .✩┈┈∘ * ┈˃̶୨୧˂̶┈ * ∘┈┈✩. °

—¿Cómo debería vestir para el gran día?

—¿Cómo quieres vestir? —preguntó Louis mientras miraba en su libreta las decisiones de su humano en las últimas horas.

—Tenia pensando en llevar una túnica azul, tu azul. Ya sabes, para que se entienda que te pertenezco. —Louis parpadeo ante aquello y Harry abrió sus ojos, atragantándose a su vez con sus propios labios y el sonrojo en sus mejillas. —Me-me refiero a que soy tu aprendiz, tu guía aprendiz.

Louis sonrió dejando su libreta a un lado sobre el escritorio. —Entonces… ¿quieres que vean que eres parte de mí?

Logró ver un estremecimiento en Harry y la suave forma en que sus alas se movieron, como si se trataran de la cola de un cachorro juguetón de los que solía ver Louis en la tierra.

—Me parece buena idea, puedo trenzar tu cabello también, ¿qué opinas?

—¿De verdad? —Esta vez tenía a Harry parada frente a ella, sus manos sobre las rodillas de Louis contrastaban tanto en la túnica azul de esta.

De pronto sintió que su boca se humedeció y tuvo una necesidad y picor en sus labios, quizá debió ser por lo embelesada que estaba por los carnosos y rosados de Harry. Solo pudo asentir, su boca no podía expresar nada más. Los ojos de Harry estaban brillantes una vez más, pero expectantes como si esperaba algo más Louis no supo cuánto duraron de esa forma hasta que sintió algo en sus labios, algo suave y dulce, tuvo que parpadear para notar que en realidad se trataba de los labios de Harry.

Los labios de Harry sobre los suyos.

Estaba besando a Harry.

Para cuando pudo pensar en algo más, Harry ya no estaba frente suyo. Solo había una marca intangible en sus labios, ahora tenía una sonrisa bobalicona en su rostro, llevo sus dedos a su boca tocando las mismas partes que Harry había tocado con la suya.

¿Cuántas veces no había visto a los humanos besarse?

Estaba de nuevo esa sensación que no podía explicar, Louis sonrió mordiendo su labio inferior, aun podía sentir el toque de la boca de Harry, deseó tenerla una vez más.

Louis deseo conocer más sobre los enamoramientos.

Louis iba a enamorarse e iba a disfrutarlo con un par de ojos verdes.

**Author's Note:**

> Estaba viendo videos y salió un tiktok donde dicen básicamente lo del sumario, asi que pense que esto sería una buena idea, me senté frente al ordenador y se escribió más de la mitad por sí solo.
> 
> también una disculpa por publicar tan tarde, y muchos agradecimientos a @ruthiruel por dejarme estrenarla como beta


End file.
